The present invention relates to a training or amusement device, and particularly to one useful for training one player of a game, such as basketball, to closely follow another player of the game. The invention is described below with respect to basketball training, but it will be appreciated that it could be used in other games, such as soccer and hockey, and also for other purposes, such as a simple amusement device.
Many games, e.g., basketball, require one player, usually on the defence, to closely follow the movements of another player, usually on the offence. At the present time, there is no effective way of forcing the one player (the follower) to closely follow the other player (the leader), or of providing a clear indication when the follower player fails to closely follow the leader player